


Explosion

by Yuval25



Series: The Story Of Us [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Death, Explosions, Friendship, Incest, Love, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George liked to make explosions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Explosion  
> Beta: writhen heart

Fred and George have always liked explosions. From the time they were little, they used to nick their father's wand from his makeshift office (which was at that stage, by all rights, Ron and Ginny's baby room) and try to make sparkling colours shoot from the tip, glowing and lighting their own shared room with Percy vivid oranges and blues.

From the moment they stepped foot in Hogwarts, sharing a dorm room with their beds side by side, they knew they were going to have a great time making everything in their room explode and then recreating it from the ruins. During their second year, trying to re-model the curtains of Fred's bed, they accidently blew it up and had to bunk in together in George's bed. Not that it had been so bad, because they used to share a bed during particularly nasty thunderstorms back at The Burrow.

When they reached the age of fifteen (which, looking back, was supposed to be an age of terror from a giant snake that apparently had their sister under control), they begun experiments of a more delicate nature.

Attraction, lust.

It had originally been Fred's idea – as was any stupid idea, George would claim – but the other twin did not resist his curiosity in the matter and happily took part in this so called 'experimental' kiss.

Behind the closed curtains of George's bed, sitting cross-legged facing each other, Fred and George shared their first kiss, and it had been explosive. Literally. Clumsy as they were surprised by the intense emotions of the simple meeting of lips, a wand had somehow ended up beneath George and had struggled not to break, shooting a flame into the curtain and setting it on fire in an attempt to get free from George.

They've had girlfriends, don't get it wrong. They just liked to sometimes… share their knowledge in a creative, un-destructive (for the most part) and entertaining way, and preferred to do it with the person they trusted the most.

When they were together, it was like a spectacular array of coloured fireworks exploding deafeningly in the sky. Afterwards though, when duty called and they had matters to attend to, the sky cleared and the left over debris of the lovely display showed itself as dust and wreckage everywhere.

"Fred," called George.

Panting, the sweaty, identical figure stopped moving above him and looked down. "What is it, Georgie?"

George tried to settle his breathing, but his heart, pounding so hard, kept distracting him. "I love you."

Fred smiled – a true smile, not the one he gave to their mum when they were trying to ease her off worrying for Ginny. "I love you, too, Georgie."

George bucked up and the conversation was lost again, fading into the background while flashes of light and exploding bursts of red and silver and gold took its place.

When they were together, it was explosive.

That was what made it so hard when the day arrived, leaving George standing in the middle of a battle-zone where exploding lights meant death, with one ear, and no Fred.


End file.
